KFP - The back teacher
by LadyPeach7
Summary: We all know, that Po has visited the back school. His strict teacher comes to visit him in Jade Palace. Her name: Mistress Shory, the red panda! It is a Shifu and Shory love story.
1. Chapter 1

Early in the morning Shifu teaches Po Yoga in the trainings hall.

Shifu: Yoga begins by centering your energy. *stands on one leg*

Po: Gah! *makes the same*

Shifu: Only then can you allow the chi to flow in, down, and back out.

Po: *grunting*

Shifu: Breathing is the key. Breathe in.

Po: How's this? *takes a deep breath*

Shifu: Breathe out.

Po: *exhales heavily* Eeeeeeeh…

Shifu: Breathe in.

Po: *exhales heavily* Eeeeeeeh…

Shifu: Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

Po: *groans* I feel like I'm breathing too much. Passing out. *falls on Shifu*

Five: Ow! O_O

Shifu: *beats him in the air* Aya!

Po: *lands hard on the ground but shows no pain* That was awesome! I do feel at peace. *gives the honor*

Zeng: *flies to Shifu* Master Shifu! There's an urgent message for the dragon warrior. *gives the message to Shifu*

Shifu: *takes it and gives it to Po* Here, Panda!

Po: *stands up, takes the message and reads it* Hmmmm..

Viper: What does it say?

Po: It says "I come to Jade Palace in 2 minutes" - Shory! *gasps* Aaaaah... SHORY?! Nooooooooo! *runs in Panic* Lock the doors! Man the gates! Double the guard! *bangs the gong* Full alert! Full alert!

Shifu: *is confused* Po? What's going on?

Po: *run in hectic* No, no talk to time. Danger! *blocked the doors with Kung Fu objects* Hurry! Battle stanchions!

Someone knocks on the door.

Po: Shory is here! New plan! *runs to Shifu and begs* Master Shifu! Please, say, that I died in the fight against Tai Lung!

Shifu: *is more confused* What?

Po: Thank, you! *hides behind the dummy*

Mantis: Wow. He's terrified.

Monkey: Me too!

Shifu: Everyone, get ready!

The Five prepare to fight. Shifu walks to the doors and opens them. He is more confused. In front of him stands a red panda lady.


	2. Chapter 2

The red panda lady looks strictly at Shifu and the Five.

?: Good day! My name is Shory! Mistress Shory! The back teacher. Let me guess. Po's friends, right?

Shifu: Well, I...

Shory: *interrupts him and walks inside* The Five? *looks at Tigress* A girl in men's clothing? A girl should look like a girl. Elegant, mysterious and a perfect look. I see nothing.

Tigress: But I...

Shory: *interrupts* Shut up! You speak without permission? Which master has taught you?

Shifu: *growls* Excuse me, please! How you can...

Shory: *interrupts him again* Silence! *walks* Is that the training hall? Hmmm... Everything has to be renovated!

Monkey: *whispers* Now I understand, why Po was afraid of her!

Shory: *turns around to Monkey and looks angrily at him* I'm sorry, did you say something? Without permission?

Monkey: *scared* Eeeeeh... No!

Shory: *smiles* Very good! *looks around and sighs* Po! Come out! I know that you're hiding behind the ugly dummy!

Po: *comes afraid out and smiles shyly* Hello, Mistress Shory! He he he he he... Have you lost a few pounds? You look good! He He He!

Shory: *smiles at him* Oh, thank you, Po! *then looks serious again* Stand still! Shoulders back, chest high, feet together, head up!

Po: *obeys and does it* Yes, Mistress Shory!

Shory: You speak without permission? *hits him in his belly* Did you forget everything, what I've taught you in 10 years?

Po: *afraid* No, Mistress Shory! I'll never forget that!

Monkey: *looks worried and whispers* I believe you!

Shory: *looks seriously at Monkey* What was that?

Monkey: *smiles shyly* Nothing!

Shory: *looks proudly at Po* I've heard, that you are the Dragon Warrior. Is it true?

Po: Eeeeh... Yeah!

Shory: Very good, that I've taught you the split. Who is your master?

Po: *points to Shifu* Master Shifu!

Shory: *looks at Shifu from foot to head* Hmmmmm... *smiles* Don't worry, I'll make a man out of you.

Shifu: *looks with open mouth at her* What? I….

Shory: *interrupts him* You have a kyphosis?

Shifu *growls angrily* What?

Shory: *smiles at him* I will train with you later. *looks at Po* Po! Show me your room! *takes his hand and leads him out of the hall* I'll sleep next to you, then you can't eat at night. This is not good for your stomach.

Po: Yes, Mistress! *looks helpless at Shifu and whispers * Help me!

Shifu: Wait!

Shory: *stops and turns around* Yes!

Shifu: We aren't finished with training!

Shory: *sighs* Oh well! Then train, Po. I'll find your room self. It's the dirtiest room. *walks away*

Po: *bows to Shifu* Thank you, Master Shifu!

Shifu: *looks serious* Young Panda. You have to tell me something.

Po: *smiles shyly* Yes, Master!


	3. Chapter 3

After training...

Shifu: Well done, my students. For today you have trained enough. In your quarters. See you tomorrow.

Po and the Five want to go in their room when suddenly...

Shory: Po! Where are you going?

Po: *scared* Oh, no.

Shory: The training is not over. 120 pushups.

Po: *lays down on the floor* Yes, Mistress Shory!

Shifu can't take this anymore, how his favorite pupil is treated.

Shifu: Enough! *speaks kindly to Shory* Mistress Shory! The Dragon Warrior needs his rest. Po go to your room.

Po: *stands up* Yes, Master Shifu.

Shory: *growls* Po! I said 120 pushups!

Po: *lays again down on the floor* Yes, Mistress Shory!

Shifu: Po, I said, go to your room.

Po: *stands up* Yes, Master Shifu.

Shory: *growls* Po! I'm your back teacher. Obey me!

Shifu: *growls* Po! I'm your master!

Po just stands and looks at Shifu and Shory.

The Five: O_O

Shifu: *yells at Po* I have teached you Kung Fu!

Shory: *yells at Po back* I have teached you the split!

Po just looks scared at Shifu and Shory.

The Five: O_O

Shory: Po! I said 120 pushups! *hits him hard in the belly!

Po: *falls in pain on the ground* Owww...

Shifu: *looks shocked* That's it! *walks closer to Shory* Leave him alone.

Shory: *slaps him* Did you say something?

Po and the Five: *gasp* O_O

Shifu: *rubs his cheek and grins angry* That's enough! *begins raising his voice* Who do you think you are?! You come to my palace, insult me and my students and now you torture my student?

Shory: *gasps* How dare you!

Shifu: Yes, I dare, because when something's wrong it's wrong. I don't care how elegant, mysterious and how perfect you look! You are mean, stubborn, bossy, annoying and nobody likes you.

Shory looks angry at him. Po and the Five get scared.

Po: *in panic* He's dead!

Shory's expression changes as her eyes start watering and she screams out crying.

Shory: BUUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHH! *runs away*

Shifu's expression changes to a worried look, after he realizes, that he made a woman sad.

Shifu: Oh, I thought, that she will slap me again! Or will kill me!

Po and the Five: We too! U_U

Po: *walks to Shifu and bows* Thank you, Master Shifu! You spoke the truth, Master. Worst mistake of your life, but appreciate it.

Shifu: *just sighs heavily* Uffffffffff...


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, while everyone is asleep, Shifu quietly walks over to talk to Shory, who is sitting on the ground by the peach tree.

Shifu: *sits closer to her* Oh, hello, didn't see you there. *glances over at Shory, who is just sitting silent* I'm sorry, what have I told you today, but I had to tell you the truth, even though it's not the best idea. I'm sorry! *lowers his ears*

Shory: It's ok.

Shifu: Oh! *smiles*

Shory: *smiles and hug Shifu* Oh, Master Shifu! Do you know, how hard it's been, being around you and not being able to say, how cute I think you are?

Shifu: *jumps up in shock* Shory, whoa, whoa, wait, what? Me, cute, wha you, what?

Shory: All the time I just wanted to hold you and squeeze you. *hugs him again and squeeze him*

Shifu: *tries to get free* Ah, ha, oh, stop, no, really.

Shory: I love your fluffy fur. I can't stand it! Oh, you're so cute.

Shifu: *tries to run away* Aaaaaaaah...

Shory: *stops him* The way you spoke to me was so exhilarating.

Shifu: *lies on the ground and laughs nervously* He he he he he...

Shory: No one has ever displayed so much passion for me before. *want to hug him* Come here, my love!

Shifu: *dodges* What? No, no, no. You can't like me. No, no, no, no. Not me!

Shory: *leans him against the tree* Rah, rah, rah! Kiss me, my fluffy. *kisses him*

Shifu: *is to shocked* Mmm...

Shory: *breaks the kiss* Did you like it, my fluffy? I can give you more! More! *comes closer to him* More! And more!

Shifu: *grabs her by the shoulders and pushes her* No thanks, Mistress Shory. I'm going now. *smiles shyly* He he he he he... See you tomorrow! *runs away*

Shory: *grins darkly and laughs* He he he he he... That was my revenge, my fluffy.


	5. Chapter 5

Shifu: *runs quickly to his room* Aaaaaaaaaah... This woman is crazy!

?: Master Shifu?

Shifu: *jumps up in shock and stands ready to fight* Aaaah...

Po: Wow, wow, wow! Easy, great master! Take it easy!

Shifu: *calms down* Ufffffff... It's you, Po! Have you seen a crazy back teacher?

Po: Eeeeh... No! But, have you seen the annoying Urn of Whispering Warriors?

Shifu: *looks confused* Heeeeeeeeee...

Po: *looks confused too* Moment! What kind of game are we playing here?

Shifu: Your back teacher is crazy!

Po: *rolls eyes* I know!

Shifu: She is the Chinese dragon in person!

Po: I know!

Shifu: And now she's crazy about me!

Po: I know! * looks shocked * Wa, Wa, Wa, wait. What?

Shifu: She fell in love with me!

Po: *grins cheekily* Really?

Shifu: *growls* Po! It's serious!

?: Oh, my big fluffy boy! Your future wife is here! I'm here to massage your back. Come to me, my fluffy.

Shifu: *in shock* Aaaaaaaah... She is coming! She is here to get me!

Shory: Oh, there you are, fluffy!

Shifu: *jumps up* Aaaaaah...!

Shory: *smiles* When the student is ready, the master appears! *walks to Shifu* Come, my big fluffy boy! I'll massage your back. You'll sleep like a baby!

Shifu: *in panic* No, thank you! Please don't!

Shory: *pulls him into his room and smiles at Po* See you tomorrow, Po! Good night! *closes the door*

Po: *looks worried* Oh, man! The poor man!


	6. Chapter 6

In Shifu's room...

Shory: *walks to Shifu* Now we're finally alone, my fluffy.

Shifu: *walks back* Shory! *smiles nervously* You're not serious, are you?

Shory: *smiles* Of course I'm serious! But you can't ever run away from me! I will not let you go! *pushes him on the bed*

Shifu: *falls on the bed* Uffff... Shory, please!

Shory: *smiles sweetly* Don't worry, my fluffy. I'll give you a very nice feeling! *climbs on the bed and sits on him* Let me spoil you! *begins to take his robe off*

Shifu: *defends* Shory! Stop it!

Shory: *tries to hold him* Shifu! Stop to defend you! *tries to kiss him*

Shifu: *tries to push her* Shory! Stop it! *slaps her*

Shory: *looks shocked, then puts her hands on her face and cries*

Shifu: *realizes, what he has done. He has made her cry again* Shory, I'm sorry! *wants to comfort her*

Shory: *pushes him away* No, don't touch me! *cries more*

Shifu grabs her by the shoulders, looks into her eyes and kisses her. Shory is shocked, but then she kisses him back.

Shifu: *breaks the kiss and whispers* You're beautiful, when you cry! I like you so better! I'm sorry that I slapped you. But I had to stop you!

Shory: *smiles shy* I'm sorry, Shifu! That I...

Shifu: *only places his index finger across her lips* Ssssh... Call me fluffy! *embraces her in a deeper kiss* Do you want to massage my back?

Shory: That would be my pleasure, fluffy!

Shifu takes his robe off. Shory blushes like a tomato.

Shifu: *grins, as he noticed, how she looks at him* Come and spoil me! *lies down on the bed*

Shory: *begins to massage his back* Is that good so, fluffy?

Shifu: *closes his eyes* It's wonderful!

Shory: *smiles sweetly* Just relax, fluffy!

Shifu: *sigh relaxed* Just a little to the left. There ah! Thank you.

Shory: *smiles sweetly* You're welcome! Can I ask you something?

Shifu: *relaxes* Of course!

Shory: Did you ever have a girlfriend?

Shifu: *looks shocked, but then relaxes again* I don't want to talk about it!

Shory: *stops to massage his back* Why, fluffy? It is, ok if...

Shifu: *interrupts her and raises his voice* I said, I didn't want to talk about it!

Shory: *sighs* Ok!

Shifu: *stands up and takes his robe off* Would you leave me alone?

Shory: But I...

Shifu: *raises his voice again* I said, would you leave me alone?

Shory: *sighs sadly* Ok! *leaves the room*

Shifu takes a scroll from his shelf, opens it and looks at the portrait of Mei Ling.

Shifu: *sighs heavily* Love is such a plague!


	7. Chapter 7

The next day...

Shifu trains Po and the Five in the training hall. Po fights against Tigress, Monkey against Mantis and Viper against Crane.

Shifu: Very good, my students. Continue! *hears a noise outside the hall and walks out*

Shory trains outside the training hall Judo. She jumps up in the air and makes a punchkick.

Shory: Ayaaaaaaaaa...!

Shifu admires her. He is fascinated by her beauty. She moves like a butterfly. He represses the thoughts and comes on the ground of the fact.

Shifu: Eche, Eche... I thought, that Judo creates the inner peace? And no violence!

Shory: It creates not only the peace, but also a healthy strong back.

Shifu: *feels challenged and grins* Do you mean, that Kung Fu doesn't creates it?

Shory: *grins cheekily* Maybe! Maybe not!

Shifu: *laughs darkly* Ha ha ha ha ha... Is that a challenge?

Shory: *grins and says in sarcasm* But, Shifu! I would never challenge a grandmaster!

Shifu: *grins challenged, runs quickly to her, grabs her and pulls her closer* I accept the challenge, Mistress Shory!

Shory: *smiles and pushes him gently* I warned you, Shifu! *dances in judo style*

Shifu: *looks confused* Is this a dance battle?

**Shory:** *smiles, winks at him and sings*

Everyone admires my back

And it is like, it's better than yours

What am I saying, it is really better than yours

I could teach you, but then don't be mad.

**Shifu:** *dances in Kung Fu style and sing*

You want the control

So I'll wait

But not long

Or I'll take it

You say I'm a kid

My ego is big

*walks to her, grabs her and pulls her closer*

I'll give you my...

*their lips come closer*

Ssssssh...

**Shory:** *places her index finger across his lips*

You want to know

How to be safe

*strokes seductively his face*

Give me the control

Oh, yeah... Babe

And be my slave

And if I share my secret

You have to keep it

*whispers in his ear*

So that no one else can see it

Hey Hey Hey Yeah...

**Shifu:** *turns her playfully around and kisses her neck*

You want the control

**Shory:** *moans*

Oh, yeah... Babe

**Shifu:** *licks her cheek*

So I'll not wait.

**Shory:** *giggles*

Think, how to be safe.

**Shifu:** *strokes her body and cuddles up to her*

I'll take it now.

**Shory:** *moans*

Oh, yeah... Babe

I am your slave.

**Shifu:** *turns her around, pulls her closer, so, that their lips almost touching*

I'll give you my love.

Ssssssh...

They kiss, until a voice is heard.

?: Hey, you two! Get a room!

Shory and Shifu break the kiss and notice Po and the Five.

Shifu: *yells* Go and train!

Po and the Five run scared in the training hall.

Shifu: *sighs* Children! *hugs Shory* I'll see you tonight at the base of the sacred peach tree, Mistress Shory.

Shory: *kisses him* Why at the peach tree?

Shifu: Because we'll be alone there! It will be our night! I have a present for you!

Shory. What is it?

Shifu: I'll show you tonight! Now I have to train my students. *kisses her and walks in the hall* Oh, yeah... Shory! *turns around*

Shory: Yes?

Shifu: *smiles* I love you!

**Shory:**

*is shocked, but then she smiles and sings seductively*

I love you more!

More!

More!

*walks away*

Shifu: *smiles and walks in the hall*


	8. Chapter 8

Late in the evening...

Shifu sits at the base of the sacred peach tree in the shining moonlight and waits for Shory! He holds a golden jade brooch, which he wants to give her.

Shifu: *sighs heavily and makes self-talk* Come on, Shifu! You can do it! Take her hand and ask her! *loses his self-confidence* I can't do that! No, Shifu, you'll do it! Don't be a wimp!

?: Hello, Fufi!

Shifu: *is shocked, because he knows the pet name and the voice* Mei Ling? *turns around and notices the female fox*

Mei Ling: Did you miss me, Fufi? *walks to him*

Shifu: *walks back and gets nervous* Not really, Mei Ling!

Mei Ling: *smiles* Oh, come on, Fufi! I'm sorry for the last time, what I've done!

Shifu: *the tree trunk stops him* Why should I believe you?!

Mei Ling: *leans him against the tree* Because I know, that you still love me! *their lips come closer* Just say, that you love me, Fufi!

Shifu: *tries to push her away * Mei Ling, I don't...

Mei Ling: *interrupts him* Sssssssssh, Fufi! *kisses him*

Shifu doesn't kiss back, because he is too shocked.

Outside the base of the peach tree...

Shory: *walks happily up the stairs to peach tree* I wonder, what Shifu wants to give me?! *giggles* Well, I will let myself be surprised.

She comes to the base and her heart stops. She sees Shifu and Mei Ling kissing and tears welled in her eyes.

Shory: *whispers* Shifu…?

Shifu: *notices Shory and pushes Mei Ling away* Shory! It's not, what you think!

Shory: *tears trickle down her cheeks* Is that your gift to me? Well, thank you very much! *runs away*

Shifu: Shory! Wait! *drops the ears and sighs heavily*

Mei Ling: *smiles darkly* It was so touching!

Shifu: *noticed that the brooch is gone and growls* Grrrrr... Mei Ling!

Mei Ling: You've finally noticed!

Shifu: You'll never change! *walks angrily to her, grabs her by the shoulders and looks into her eyes* Give it back!

Mei Ling: What will you do, if I don't give it back? Will you hit me? We both know that you can't bring yourself to fight me.

Shifu: *growls and slaps her* Grrrrrrrrrrrr...

Mei Ling: *falls on the ground and looks shocked at him* Fufi, what?

Shifu: *yells at her* Don't call me that! Now give me the brooch!

Mei Ling: *growls and throws him the brooch* Is the brooch for her?

Shifu: That's none of your business. You were my first love, Mei Ling! But not anymore! I don't want to see you again! Goodbye! *runs to Shory*

Mei Ling: *growls angrily* You want me to be the bad guy? Fine! Now I'm the bad, guy.


	9. Chapter 9

Shifu runs to the student barracks. At the entrance, Po stands and guards the door.

Shifu: *stands in front of him* Panda! Let me through!

Po: *smiles shyly* I'm sorry, Master Shifu! But Shory told me, that I shouldn't let you in! I don't know why, but I can't let you in! Otherwise, she will punish me!

Shifu: *yells* If you do not let me in, then I will punish you!

Po: *thinks* Hmmmmm... Shory's punishment is worse!

Shifu: *growls angrily* Panda! Let me through! This is my last warning!

Po: *is stubbornly* I'm sorry, Master Shifu! NO!

Shifu: *grins darkly* Very well! I warned you! *grabs Po,whirls him around and throws him to the floor pinning his arm behind him* What do you say now?

Po: *yawns* Boring!

Shifu: *growls, whips Po around again but this time he holds him by the nose* And now?

Po: *yawns again* Boring! Shory's punishment is worse! So I quitted the back school! But your lesson was average, so I haven't given up. Zzzzzzzz...

At this point, Shifu freaks out.

Shifu: That's it! *flings Po into the air and then leaps at him with a flying kick*

Po: *tumbles down the steps of the palace and yawns* Boring, Master Shifu!

Shifu: *breathes angry, like a wild buffalo and yells* If you really respect me, then don't come back! *walks into the barracks, until to Shory's room and knocks* Shory?

Shory: * cries and yells * Go away!

Shifu: Shory! Let me in!

Shory: *throws a vase at the door* I said, go away!

Shifu: *growls* Grrrrrrrrrr... Ok! That's enough! *opens hard the door* What are you doing?

Shory: *packs angry her stuff* I pack my stuff and leave the Jade Palace! *takes her bag and walks to the door*

Shifu: *closes the door and doesn't let her through * You're not going anywhere!

Shory: *yells* Let me through!

Shifu: *looks serious* No!

Shory: *slaps him* Let me through! *slaps him again, again and again* Let me through! Let me through! Let me through!

Shifu: *grabs her, pulls her closer and kisses her hard* Mmmmmmmmmm...

Shory: *tries to push him, but he is too strong* Mmmmmmmm...

Shifu: *breaks the kiss and whispered in her ear* I'm sorry, darling. *touches with a finger her neck*

Shory: *gasps* Aaaah ..! *passes out and falls*

Shifu: *catches her, carries her to the bed, sits down and holds her in his arms* Sleep well, my sunshine! *kisses her forehead and falls asleep*

Outside the palace...

Po: *walks exhausted the stairs up* Eeeeh... Eeeeeeh... Eeeeeeeh... Shory's punishment is really worse!


	10. Chapter 10

Next morning...

Shory wakes up and notices, that Shifu holds her in his arms and sleeps. She tries to quietly get up, but is pulling closer by him.

Shifu: *hugs her and kisses her cheek* Where are you going?

Shory: I've said it before. I leave the Jade Palace.

Shifu: *kisses her wild* My sweetheart! What you saw yesterday, was not what you thought! It was my ex-girlfriend, Mei Ling!

Shory: *cries* You love her, right?

Shifu: *smiles and wipes her tears away* Do you really think, that I would kiss you, if I would love her? She is my past! You're my present and future, my sunshine! I love you!

Shory: But you kissed her!

Shifu: I haven't kissed her. She kissed me. Just to steal the brooch, that I wanted to give you one. *takes the brooch out*

Shory: *is fascinated* Oh, Shifu! It's very beautiful!

Shifu: Yes, that's it! It belonged to my mother. My father had given her it. And now I give it to you. *goes to his knees* Shory, will you marry me?

Shory: *is shocked, but then she smiles touched* Yes, my fluffy! I want to marry you! *jumps into his arms and kisses him* I love you so much.

Shifu: I love you too. *kisses her back*

The door opens and Po and the Five come in.

All: *scream happily* Congratulations!

Shifu: *jumps up* What are you doing here?

Po: *grins* We've heard everything!

Five: *nervous* Eeeeeh... Po!

Po: *continues* We have overheard you!

Shifu: *yells* I have forbidden you that!

Po: *nervous* Oh...! He he he he he...

Shory: *looks at Po strictly* You are punished, Po!

Po: *in panic* No, please don't, Mistress Shory! *begs* Please don't!

Shifu: *she looks confused* How you punish him?

Po: *more panic* Don't tell him that.

Shory: *smiles* I'm sorry, Po! I am now Shifu's fiancée! I have no secrets from him! *smiles at Shifu* I forbid him to eat two days!

Po: *sighs heavily* Great! Now he knows it!

Shifu: *smiles* Really? Don't worry, Po! I will punish you more stringent! 3 days no food, just drinking water! And you five more training!

Po and the Five: *lower their heads* Yes, Master Shifu!


	11. Chapter 11

3 days later...

The marriage takes place in the Jade Palace and all citizens are invited.

Shory is in her room and takes her wedding kimono on. She looks at herself in the mirror and smiles.

Shory: In an hour, I'll be Shifu's wife. I'm so happy! *jumps for joy in the air*

?: You look great, sister!

Shory: *turns around and notices Mei Ling* I know you! You are Mei Ling!

Mei Ling: *smiles darkly* I'm glad, that you know me! Hasn't your mother taught you, that you shouldn't take strange things?

Shory: *growls* You talk about Shifu, right? His not a thing!

Mei Ling: Yes, you're right! He is a gem, that should belong to me! *yells at her* And don't to you! *runs up to her, grabs her and presses something on her nose*

Shory smelled a smell of chloroform in her nose. You will slowly sleepy and falls on the ground.

Mei Ling: *giggles nasty* He He He He He...

Later...

Shory: *wakes up in the palace prison on* Huh...?

Mei Ling: *closes the door* Relax, sister! Because you will stay here for a while!

Shory: *stands up and walks to the door* Mei Ling! Let me out of here!

Mei Ling: *grins* I'm sorry, sister! But I don't want, that you disrupt my plan, if I marry Shifu!

Shory: *growls* Shifu will never marry you!

Mei Ling: *laughs* Ha ha ha ha ha... Really?

She takes a necklace out and takes it around her neck. The necklace lights and Mei Ling turns into Shory.

Mei Ling: *smiles darkly* What do you say now?

Shory: *looks shocked at her* Shifu will not fall for it!

Mei Ling: *grins* Oh, yes he will, sister! Because he will think, that I'm you! See you later, sister! *walks away*

Shory: No, Mei Ling! Mei Ling! *begins to cry*


	12. Chapter 12

In the Hall of Heroes...

Crane organizes Shifu and Shory's wedding. Monkey and Mantis are helping to decorate the lattice. Tigress and Viper scrub the floor.

Crane: We'll put the bride's guests over here. And Shifu's guests here.

Mantis: *whisper to Monkey* Shifu has only Po and us as guests! I think that the decoration is exaggerated!

Monkey: Yeah, but don't tell Crane. Or you'll crush his dreams.

Crane: No, no, no! You're using too many flowers in one spot! Spread the blossoms and spread the... *the lattice collapses* ...joy.

Mantis: Maybe you should reinforce that lattice?!

Crane: *looks at Mantis sternly*

Mantis: *rolls the eyes* Just saying!

Shory tries to get free, until she hears Zeng singing, who is cleaning the floor.

Shory: Zeng! Zeng! Come to me!

Zeng: *quickly runs to her and is confused* Mistress Shory? Why are you here? Should you not be at the wedding?

Shory: Zeng! Mei Ling has imprisoned me in here! Please, let me out of here, before she marries Shifu!

Zeng: *in panic* Oh, no! Not again! Of course, I'll let you free, Mistress Shory! *frees her*

Shory: *walks out of the dungeon and wonders* Zeng? Why aren't you at the wedding?

Zeng: *sighs heavily* I'm not invited!

Shory: *confused* Why? You work so hard here!

Zeng: I know! I do everything, what Shifu says me! He's on my back every day. "Zeng, sweep the stairs! "Zeng, draw my bath! "Zeng, find my buttons! No, the other buttons. But one day, I'm gonna look Shifu right in the eyes and I'm gonna say to him...

Shory: *interrupts him* Zeng, not now!

Zeng: Of course not now! I said one day!

Shory: *sighs* Zeng, we have to stop Mei Ling! I know, that Shifu will believe me!

Zeng: *rolls eyes and says in sarcasm* Of course! He had believed me, when I told him, that a part of the tortoise of wisdom is broken!

Shory: Zeng! Come now!

The both run to the wedding.


	13. Chapter 13

In the Hall of Hero's is everyone sitting on their seats and is ready for the wedding.

Monkey: Great job, with fixing the lattice, Crane!

Crane: Reinforced and ready for action.

Monkey wants to touch the Lattice, but Crane kicks him away.

Crane: Ah-ah-ah no touchies.

Shifu stands next to Crane on the altar and wears his orange-brown robe with green shawl.

Shifu: Crane, I ask you for the second time! Do you ever think of a second career as a wedding planner?

Crane: No, no, no, why? I just think of your marriage with Mistress Shory! *bows*

Shifu sighs and waits nervously for the begin of the wedding, he dusts himself off a little.

Po: *comes to him and bows* Master Shifu?

Shifu: *smiles at him* Yes, Po?

Po: I just wanted to say, that I wish you all the happiness in the world, my master. *bows again*

Shifu: *smiles proudly at him and bows* Thank you, Po! I'm proud of you.

Po: Thank you, master!

The two smile at each other briefly before Crane pushes the two aside.

Crane pushes Po and the rest of the guests to their seats, places Mantis on a stool and he attempts to move Shifu, but backs away after Shifu looks at him sternly. The wedding begins, a palace goose starts to play music, as two rabbits spread confetti. Po starts to cry. The doors of the palace open and Mei Ling comes in Shory's form in. She walks down the hall and stands next to Shifu.

Mantis: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Master Shifu and Mistress Shory! In the sacred bonds of matrimony, Mistress Shory, do you take Master Shifu as your lawfully wedded husband and promise to love him, until death do you part?

Mei Ling: *smiles at Shifu* I do!

Mantis: Uh-huh and Master Shifu do you fluberdedoberdedo Mistress Shory as your lawfully wedded wife and promise to love her, until death do you part?

Shifu: *smiles at Mei Ling, thinks, that she is Shory* I….. *is interrupted*

?: SHIFU! NOOOOOO!


	14. Chapter 14

Back to the palace in the Hall of Heroes...

?: SHIFU! NOOOOOO!

Shifu and the others turn around and notice Shory, who stand by the palace doors.

Shifu: *looks confused to Mei Ling and Shory* Wwww-What's going on here?

Shory: Shifu, don't do it. It's Mei Ling!

Shifu: *looks at Mei Ling* What?

Mei Ling: *looks at him innocently* Shifu, I'm Shory. She is Mei Ling! She just want to manipulate our wedding. Believe me!

Shifu: *is confused* I... I...

Shory: Shifu! Look at me! I know that you recognize me!

Shifu: *looks Shory and don't know, whom to believe* I... I...

Mei Ling: *takes his face in her hands and looks him in the eyes* I'm Shory! Believe me, Fufi!

From that moment it clicked by Shifu.

Shifu: *looks at Mei Ling angrily* What did you call me?

Mei Ling: *gets nervous* Eeeeeh...

Shifu: *growls* Ok, Mei Ling! That's enough!

Mei ling growls and clenches her fist. Her Necklace lights up and she shows her true form.

Everyone gasps.

Mei Ling: Oh *makes gasping sound* yourselves! If this rug rat hadn't interfered, I would be your wife now, Fufi! Wouldn't that be nice?

Shifu: I told you, that I don't love you anymore, Mei Ling! Leave my palace!

Mei Ling: *gets nervous* Eeeeeh...

Shifu: *growls* Ok, Mei Ling! That's enough!

Mei ling growls and clenches her fist. Her Necklace lights up and she shows her true form.

Everyone gasps.

Mei Ling: Oh *makes gasping sound* yourselves! If this rug rat hadn't interfered, I would be your wife now, Fufi! Wouldn't that be nice?

Shifu: I told you, that I don't love you anymore, Mei Ling! Leave my palace!

*growls* Well, if I can't have you, then no one will have you! *pulls a dagger out and attacks Shifu* YAAAAAAAAAAAAh...!

Po: No! *intervenes and is stabbed in his stomach* AAAAAH! *falls on the ground!

Shifu, Shory and the others are shocked.

Shifu: *kneels to him* PO! Noooooo!

Shory: *passes out from shock*


	15. Chapter 15

Back to the palace in the Hall of Heroes...

Shifu: I told you, that I don't love you anymore, Mei Ling! Leave my palace!

Mei Ling: *growls* Well, if I can't have you, then no one will have you! *pulls a dagger out and attacks Shifu* YAAAAAAAAAAAAh...!

Po: No! *intervenes and is stabbed in his stomach* AAAAAH! *falls on the ground!

Shifu, Shory and the others are shocked.

Shifu: *kneels to him* PO! Noooooo!

Shory: *passes out from shock*

Crane, Mantis and Monkey run to her.

Shifu notices, that Po doesn't move and looks at the Furious Five and to the others with a look of horror, the five are shocked when their friend Po is presumed to be dead.

Mei Ling: *rolls eyes* Stupid Panda. How could you take him as a student?

Shifu: *growls at her* This time you've gone too far, Mei Ling!

Mei Ling: *grins* What will you do now, Fufi? Will you fight against me? You can't bring yourself to fight me.

Shifu: *grins darkly* True! But there is one, that would be more than happy to oblige.

Mei Ling turns around and notices Tigress, who looks angry at her.

Tigress: Hi there.

Mei Ling: Oh, damn.

After Mei Ling is arrested, Shory wakes up and sees Shifu is sitting next to Po's lifeless body and is crying.

Shory: *runs to him* Shifu? Is he?

Shifu: *sad* Yes, my sunshine.

Shory: No! *sits next to Shifu and puts her hand on Po's belly* This can't be true! *begins to cry* No! No!

Shifu: *hugs her and comforts her* Sssssh, sunshine. I know how you feel. But you must remember, Shory. Greater love has no one, than he who lays down his life for his friends. *stands up with Shory and goes with her to the doors*

Po opens his eyes.

Shifu: *hugs Shory* When great deeds are remembered in this palace one name will stand above all others. My best student, Po the Panda.

All guests let drop sad their heads.

Po: *grins and whisper* This is so touching.

Shifu: The memory of Po's sacrifice and bravery will forever be engraved on our saddened hearts.

Po: Beautiful. I wish Master Oogway could've heard this.

Shifu: It's best we leave now. Come, my sunshine. *continues to walk with her to the doors*

All guests stand up, bows to Po and walks to the doors too.

Po: *raises and speaks loud* Don't stop now, Shifu, you're doing great! Continue! Please, continue!


	16. Chapter 16

Back to the palace in the Hall of Heroes...

The Five and all guests stand up, bows to Po and walks to the doors too.

Po: *raises and speaks loud* Don't stop now, Shifu, you're doing great! Continue! Please, continue!

Shifu: *turns around and yells angry* Oh, you, big, fat swindler! How can you fooled me?!

Shory: *smiles, runs to Po and hugs him* Po! You're alive!

Po: *hugs back* Ha-ha. Who me? Sure I am. Never felt... *puts his Hand on his belly* ... Ow... better.

The Five and the guests: *laugh* Ha ha ha ha!

Shifu: *growls* Grrrrrrr…..

Shory: Let me see your wound, Po! *looks at the wound* It is only 1 cm deep! Impossible for the dying!

Shifu: *sighs and yells* Excuse me! Will we get married today?

Crane: Of course! *and again he pushes Po and the rest of the guests to their seats, places Mantis on a stool and he attempts to move Shifu, but backs away after Shifu looks at him sternly again.

Shifu: Don't dare,Crane! *walks to Shory to the altar and takes her hands* You look beautiful, my sunshine!

Shory: *smiles cute* Thank you, my Fluffy!

Po cleans his wound. Tigress help him.

Mantis: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, again, to join Master Shifu and Mistress Shory! In the sacred bonds of matrimony, Mistress Shory, do you take Master Shifu as your lawfully wedded husband and promise to love him, until death do you part?

Shory: *smiles at Shifu* I do!

Mantis: Uh-huh and Master Shifu do you fluberdedoberdedo Mistress Shory as your lawfully wedded wife and promise to love her, until death do you part?

Shifu: *smiles at Shory* I do!

Mantis: Uh-huh aha…. fluberdedoberdedo….. I hereby appoint you to husband and wife! Master Shifu! You may kiss the bride!

Shifu hugs Shory, pulls her closer and kisses her. Shory kisses him back. Po, the Five and guests applaud.

Tigress: *to Po* I think this is the perfect ending!

Po: *grins* Oh, no! This is just the beginning! He He He...

It is not the end!


	17. Chapter 17

In the evening...

The Wedding Ball takes place at the Palace Arena. Shifu and Shory open the first dance.

Po: *DJ* Ladies and gentleman! Master Shifu and Shory will open now the first dance!

Everyone applauded.

**Shifu:** *sings to Shory*

Girl, you're my flashy girl

Where you go girl, I'm gonna follow

What you want girl, just let me know

You can be my flashy girl

*hugs her and kiss her cheek*

I'm gonna get you

You know I'm gonna get you

You know I'll even let you

Let you be my flashy girl

*pulls her closer and dance with her*

Don't be shy, show me my mistress

Get close to me, let down your shyness

Lock eyes with me

C'mon, you are my destiny

Wanna be my flashy, flashy, flashy, flashy girl

**Po:** Dance, Shifu! Dance!

**Shifu:** *shows himself*

You're my flashy girl

I'm your history hero

*pointing to her*

You can be my flashy girl

I'm gonna get you

You know I'm gonna get you

Maybe, I'll even let you

Be my flashy, flashy girl

Don't be shy girl, show me the truth

Get close to me, let yourself go

Lock eyes with me

C'mon, you are my destiny

Want you to be my…

**Po and Shifu:** …flashy, flashy, flashy, flashy girl?

**Shory:** *sings to Shifu*

Boy, you're my fluffy boy

Where you go boy, I'm gonna follow

What you want boy, just let me know

You can be my fluffy boy

*comes closer to Shifu snuggles on him*

Let my dance show you, how shy I am

If I let my guard down, you'll be mine

Let me hold you in my gaze

C'mon, let's dance

Want you to be my fluffy, fluffy, fluffy, fluffy boy?

**Shifu:** *dance with Shory*

You can be my flashy girl

**Shory:** *smiles at him and dance*

You can be my fluffy boy

**Po:** *ends the music* Oooooooh, yeaaaaaaaaaaahh…!

Everyone applauded.


	18. Chapter 18

After the wedding...

Shifu and Shory are alone in the room, because it is her wedding night.

Shifu: *closes the door, hugs Shory and kisses her neck* I have waited so long for this night with you. I love you, my sunshine. *kisses her*

Shory: *hugs him back and kisses him* Show me how much you love me, Fluffy.

Shifu will begin to make love to her, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Shifu : *growls* Grrrrrr... Excuse me, my sunshine. I 'll be right back. *walks to the door opens it and notices Po* What do you want?

Po: *nervous* Excuse me, Master Shifu . But Master Chao is here. He wants to congratulate you.

Shifu: I 'm busy right now, Po! Say, that I'm not here!

Po: Eeeeh, yes... But I told him, that you are here.

Shifu: Then tell him, that I don't feel good or am dead. Think of something. You're a clever panda.

Po: *grins and giggles* I think, that with the death is a better idea! Ha ha ha ha ha...

Shifu: *walks dangerous to Po* Grrrrr...

Po: *runs away in fear and screams* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh...

Shifu: *yells after him* I'm not here. Let me all alone! Forever! For this night I'm dead *walks into the room, closes the door and breathes out* Inner Peace! Uffff...

Shory: *sits on the bed and laughs* Ha ha ha ha ha... You're such a crazy guy. That is the reason, why I married you. Ha ha ha ha ha...

Shifu: *grins sexy* So I am crazy, yeah? Then I'll show you, how crazy I am! *runs playful to her, jumps into bed and makes love with her*

Shory: *moans* Oh, Fluffy!

In the Hall of Heroes ..

Po runs in panic to Chao.

Chao: Panda? Where is Shifu?

Po: He's dying in his room now!

Chao: * confused * What?

Suddenly they hear Shifu and Shory's moaning.

Shifu: *moan* Aaaaaaaaah...

Shory: *screams* Aaaaaaaaaah... Give me all, Fluffy!

Chao: *confused* What's going on there?

Po: *thinks* Eeeeh... Shifu dies. And Shory wants, that he inherits her everything.

Chao: *speechless* These women!

Po: Eeeeeeeh... Yes! These women are so heartless. *shoves Chao to the doors* Come morning for the funeral, Master Chao! And bring yellow flowers. Shifu like yellow flowers. And for me, dumplings. So I can digest the pain.

Chao: *even more confused* Ok! *walks away*

Po: *sighs relieved* Uffffff... I'm so good. But when I lie, then I'm better.


	19. Chapter 19

One month later, Po and the Furious Five are having, again, a training session in the Training Hall, under the supervision of Shifu.

Shifu: *hits his cane to the ground* Begin!

The Five begin performing the pose of the Pyramid of Fortitude. Tigress and Monkey take a stance on one leg while grabbing the others' arm. Crane balances on top of Tigress' and Monkey's arm bond. Viper sits on top of Crane's hat. Mantis stands on top of Viper's head. Po jumps to the top and does a handstand on Mantis.

Shifu: Well done. Excellent. When you...

Po: And now the spin!

Shifu: *sighs and whispers* Oh, no! Not again.

Po does a spin on top of the pyramid, which causes the Five to lose their balance and the pyramid to collapse.

Po: *sighs* And again!

Shifu: *growls* Grrrrrrr... Po, I tell you the second time, the Pyramid of Fortitude is a traditional pose, representing stability and unity. It does not spin.

Po: *rolls the eyes* I know! The presentation of the Seven Forms must be done in the traditional way. Master Chao come here and you have to make a good impression. Nobody of us do anything, that would be embarrassing, stupid, or dangerous! I mean me! I ask for no autographs, don't tell long stories, don't offer to show any of my collections. I will not be Po.

Shifu: * looks at him in amazement * Eeeeeeeh ... Very good!

Silence is present for a while.

?: And who should he be?

Shifu: *turns around and notices Shory* Oh, sunshine! How long are you standing there?

Shory: *smiles sweetly* I stand 5 minutes. I have to tell you something important, Fluffy!

Shifu: *turns to the students* Continue to train, my students! *smiles to Shory* What do you want to tell me, sunshine?

Shory: *sighs and smiles again* I'm pregnant, Fluffy!

Shifu: Oh, you're pregnant! He he he he he... That's great! *then he noticed, what she said* You are what? *passes out*

Po and the Five stop to train and look confused.

Shory: *sighs* Men!


	20. Chapter 20

Two weeks later, Po and Shory go shopping in the village. Shifu is too busy, because he has to sign a lot of papers. But in the village breaks Panic out. The Croc Bandits plunder the villagers out.

Mrs. Yuun: Help! Help! Stop the thieves!

Fung: *runs with the stolen money away* Ha ha ha ha ha! That was easy!

Po and Shory see it and Po attacks Fung.

Po: Hey Fung! Why so hurry?

Fung: *growls* Get out of the way, Dragon Warrior!

Gahri: Yeah ... Otherwise, we ensure, that your panda fur is all black.

Fung: *rolls eyes* Stop it, Gehri! This doesn't work!

Gahri: Oh, ok! And my name is Gahri!

Fung: *pushes him away* I understand, Gehri!

Gahri: It is Gahri!

Fung: *sighs* What have I done to deserve this?

Po: Hey, guys! I don't have all day!

Fung: Oh, yeah... He he he he he... Sorry!

Shory: *throws a bottle to Po* Po! Catch!

Po: *catches the bottle, drinks and spits it out* Pffffffffff... This is Chinese liquor!

Shory: I know!

Po: Po: When Shifu finds that out, then I will be punished!

Shory: I allow you that! Drink!

Po: *confused* Ok. *drinks and is in 5 seconds drunk* Hik... Hik... Hik...

Fung: *rolls the eyes and attacks* Yaaaaaaaaa...

The others stand and just look at the fight.

Po: *rolls and takes a stance behind Fung* Wakaaa... Hik... Hik...

Fung throws his fist and misses Po. Po grabs Fung's arm and gets brought toward Fung's face when he retracts his arm. Po hits Fung in the face several times. Fung becomes disoriented and stumbles forward, then Po hits him in the back.

Shory: *laughs* Ha ha ha ha ha...

Just then, Po throws Fung in to the air. In slow motion, Po swiftly attacks Fung, hitting him all over. Fung then lands, followed by Po.

Fung: How could you be that fast?

Po: It always...Hik... helps a sip of...Hik... Chinese liquor. Hik... Hik...

Shory: *jumps in the air with joy and applauds* Very good, Po! I am very proud of you!

?: Eche... Eche...

Shory: *turns around and notices Shifu* Oh, Fluffy! *smiles shy* He he he he he... We just play here! He he he he he...

Shifu: *looks at Po and is angry* Is he...?

Shory: Fluffy, please!

Shifu: *walks angrily to Po* Po!

Po: *is too drunk and thinks, that Shifu is a bandit* Hik... Take that! *attacks him*

Shifu *dodges* Po, stop it! It's me!

Po: *attacks him again* And this is my fist! Hik...Ayyyaaaaaaaa... *hits him*

Shifu: Ufff... *growls* Enough! *whirls him around and throws him to the floor pinning his arm behind him*

Po: *sceams in pain* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Shifu: Po, stop it! It's me! Shifu!

Po: *confused* Mastyyyyyy? *finally noticed him* Hik... Ha ha ha ha ha ... Mastyyyyy Shifu, It's you!...Hik... I would recognize ...Hik...your big ears everywhere! ...Hik...

You're drunk and you beat me. Your master!

Po: Oh... Hik... Is that bad?

Shifu: *growls more* Go back to the palace. I'll talk to you later.

Po: Ok! Hik...*walks to the palace*

Shifu: You, too, Shory!

Shory: *shocked* You call me Shory? And not sunshine?

Shifu. *yells at her* You didn't deserve it* Go!

Shory. *is offended* Ok, Fluf... I mean Shifu! *walks to the palace with Po*

Shifu: *turns around the bandits* Get off!

The Croc Bandits run away.

Shifu: *sighs* Inner Peace! Uffffff...


	21. Chapter 21

Later in the courtyard of the training hall. Po sits drunk on the knees, Shory sits next to him and Shifu stands in front of them and yells angrily.

Shifu: *yells at Shory* How could you allow him it behind my back?

Shory: *shy* But he fights better, when he's drunk!

Shifu: *growls* It is forbidden to drink as a Kung Fu warrior!

Shory: *grins* Where are the rules? Show them to me!

Shifu: *growls more* Grrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Po: *sits on her knees and grins at Shory* You're the best, Mistress Shory! Hik….

Shifu: *yells at him* Be on your knees properly! See how drunk you are! Kneel properly! *hits him* I told you not to use drunken Kung Fu or fight. But you're disobedient. *hits him* You're drunk, you hit your own master! I'll kill you. *hits him again,again, again and again*

Shory: *yells* Why are you hitting your student? He had just fought a few bandits.

Shifu: *growls* I wouldn't let him use drunken Kung Fu for his own good only.

Shory: What's wrong with that?

Shifu: Shory! You are my wife! I'm in charge here! I am his master, and not you! And I had forbidden him to use drunken Kung Fu.

Shory: *yells* Kill me, I asked for it!

Shifu: *growls* Don't think, I dare not lay hands on you! I'll teach to respect your husband. *wants to hit her*

Shory: *actress and cries* BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...

Shifu: *stops* Why cry? I haven't done anything.

Shory: Come on, beat me! Kill me, and be a free man!

Shifu: *growls* Hitting my own wife, why not? I'll kill...

Shory: *cries more* Just kill me! One body with two lives!

Shifu: *shocked* Oh, yeah... I forgot the baby. Lucky for you.

Shory: *actress again* No, I don't want the Baby. *jumps in the air to fall with the belly on the ground*

Shifu: *runs quickly and catches her* Stop that!

Shory: Let me go! I don't want it! *pushes him away and jumps again*

Shifu: *runs quickly and catches her again* Will you finally stop that?! *kisses her*

Shory: *kisses him back and winks to Po*

Po: *just laughs* Ha ha ha ha ha... Hik... You two are so great. Ha ha ha ha ha. Hik...

Shifu: *breaks the kiss and smiles at Po* Thank you, Panda. *looks serious again* But that doesn't mean, that I will not punish you. 2 days no food! Just water and training!

Po: *smiles drunk* Ok, Masty Sh ...Hik... fu ...Hik... *falls asleep on the ground* Zzzzzzzzzz...

Shifu: *sighs* Inner peace! Uffffff...


	22. Chapter 22

On the next day...

Po wakes up and walks carefully to the training hall to apologize to Shifu. Shifu trains Tigress and Crane.

Po: Master Shifu?!

Shifu: *turns around and looks serious at him* What do you want, Panda?

Po: *goes to her knees and lowers her head * Forgive me! I'll never drink again!

Shifu: *sighs* Tigress! Crane! Go into your quarters! I need to talk to Po!

Tigress and Crane leave the training hall.

Shifu: *stands next to Po* I forgive you, Panda! I know, how much you love Kung Fu. But there are things you should know.

Po: *looks confused at him* What kind of things?

Shifu: *begins to sing*

Don't fall in love with Kung Fu

Or else your heart will catch on eternal fire

Don't fall in love with Kung Fu

Or it will cause you to suffer

Nobody believes this

No one knows this

But I know, that Kung Fu takes your soul

Kung Fu just takes your life

Kung Fu just breaks your heart

Kung Fu just tears apart

It takes your soul and will live

Kung Fu is the will of your Chi

Kung Fu decides, who you will be.

This is obsession

This is intoxication

This melt your heart like cheese

This is peace

It is the punishment of hearts

It takes your soul

Kung Fu is forever

Kung Fu will never part

Kung Fu is for you, remember

It takes your heart

This moment is now,

Tomorrow may not come

Kung Fu takes you higher,

Kung Fu is desire

Kung Fu is fire

Kung Fu takes you far

It burns you

It diminishes

It's loyal

It is a punishment

Kung Fu just takes your life

Kung Fu just breaks your heart

Kung Fu just tears apart

It takes your soul and will live

Shifu: *stops to sing* Do you understand me, Panda?

Po: *confused* Not really, but a little yes.

Shifu: *sighs heavily* Don't worry! You'll understand it! Train now! The whole training hall is yours today! *walks away*

Po begins to train.


	23. Chapter 23

2 weeks later...

Shory was in labor and the birth could start at any time. Shifu sits next to her and holds her in his arms.

Shory: *has great deal of pain* Shifu! It's time! I think I get the baby! *screams* Aaaaaaah...

Shifu: *runs out and calls the palace doctor* My wife gets a child now! Help her!

Doctor: Please, leave the room. I'll call you, when the child is here!

Shifu: *goes out and waits in the corridor with Po and the Five* Panda! I'm so worried.

Po: *sits on the ground and eats a dumpling* Good thing you're not in there! Otherwise, you'll faint, when you see blood!

Shifu: *growls* Grrrrrrr... Do you know, why I'm afraid of blood?!

Po: *shy* No! Why?

Shifu: Because you drink my blood every day from big mugs!

Po: *smiles nervously* He he he he he...

After an hour...

Doctor: *comes out of the room* Congratulations, Master Shifu! You have a healthy daughter!

Shifu: *sighs relieved* Ufffffffff ... Can I come in?

Doctor: Of course!

Po and the Five: We, too?

Doctor: *smiles* Of course! *walks away*

Shifu, Po and the Five walk in the room. Shory lies in bed and holding the baby.

Shifu: *walks to her and takes her hand* Sunshine! Are you okay? *kisses her forehead*

Shory: *smiles* I'm fine, Fluffy! Say hello to your daughter!

Shifu: *takes his daughter in his arms* She is beautiful!

Shory: *giggles* Of course! She has your fur color! She looks like you!

Baby: *begins to cry* BUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...

Po: *whispers to Tigress* She sounds like Shifu, when he's angry! He he he he...

Shifu: *growls* Panda! I have very good hearing!

Po: *smiles shyly* He he he he he... Can I hold her? Please! Please! Please!

Shifu. *sighs and gives him his daughter* Be careful!

Po and the Five admire the baby.

Viper: Awww, she's so sweet!

Tigress: Cute!

Crane: Pretty!

Monkey: *holds her hand* Strong!

Mantis: Buchi Guchi Bu...

Baby: *laughs* Agaaaa Hahahah

Po: I could eat her!

Shory: *in panic* Shifu! Save my daughter! Before he really eats her!

Shifu. *takes his daughter back* What name should she get?

Shory: *thinks* How about... Ai? It means... Love!

Shifu: Ai? Hmmmmmm... Ok! I like the name! *looks at Ai* Do you like the name, sweetie?

Ai: *smiles at her father* Agaga bahaaha...

Shifu: *smiles back* I think yes! *kisses Shory* I am so happy, my sunshine. Thank you! I love you! *kisses her again*

Shory: *kisses him back* I love you too, Fluffy!

Po: *looks at us* What are you doing here? The story is over!

Tigress: *whispers* Or the story just begins! But it is a other story!

Po and the Five: *wave to us* Goodbye!

Shifu: *confused* With whom are you talking?

Po: Eeeeh... With no one, Master Shifu! *whispers to us* Bye, guys!

The End


	24. Message from author

**Hello, dear readers!**

**My next story of this story is "The daughter of the master"! It's about Shifu's spoiled daughter Ai!**


End file.
